


I Met A Superhero

by B99fangirlnextdoor



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Amy being irresponsible, F/F, Fluff, Love, Making Out, Rosa being... Rosa, injuries, it's kinda cute, what a shocker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B99fangirlnextdoor/pseuds/B99fangirlnextdoor
Summary: "Please, pick up. Please." Amy whispered into her phone, leaning back against the filthy alley wall, clutching her ankle and trying not to cry."Diaz."_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________Amy gets hurt chasing a perp solo on a Friday night and nobody but Rosa's around.





	I Met A Superhero

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you guys think! Comments, Kudus and advice are always appreciated!!

"NYPD freeze!"

Why did Amy ever bother telling perps who she was? They always ran off! She gave chase, sending civilians scattering out of her way as she tore down the pavement. Chases were usually pretty loud. Lots of yelling. Lots of radioing for backup. Lots of 'I'll cut him off around the back'. But this time, it was different. Amy was on her own.

* * *

 

"Please, pick up. Please." Amy whispered into her phone, leaning back against the filthy alley wall, clutching her ankle and trying not to cry. Kylie hadn't picked up, neither had Jake, Charles or Terry. Gina had but refused to help her out because she didn't want to be seen with Amy in public, Hitchcock and Scully were clueless, and she didn't want to bother Holt, which left just one person to try.

"Diaz." Amy had never been this relieved to hear her coworker's voice ever before in her life, and she includes that time she woke up to find someone in her kitchen. It turned out Rosa was looking for Pimento.

"Rosa, can you come to get me?"  
"What am I? A fucking taxi service?"  
Amy blinked back tears, tilting her chin upwards to the rapidly darkening sky. "Please Rosa, I've tried everyone else, and I don't want to radio dispatch because I could get suspended."  
"What? Wait, are you hurt?"  
"Yes."  
"Then call an ambulance."  
"No, no, no! Don't hang up! Please, Rosa, I don't want my premium to go up, and besides, it's a Friday evening. It'll take forever for an ambulance to get here."  
"That's because most people, including myself, have plans on a Friday night."  
"Please Rosa."  
Rosa sighed, muttering something in Spanish under her breath. "Alright, where are you?"

* * *

 

 

Rosa was leaving the precinct when she got the call. She'd intended to have a long night out under the stars with just her and her bike, but obviously, those plans were scuppered now she had to rescue Santiago. Sighing, she mounted her bike and began to weave her way through the traffic, the icy winter wind wrapping itself around her.

* * *

 

"I swear to God, Santiago, this had better be a dire emergency, or I'm going to turn it into one," Rosa growled, dismounting her bike and heading over to where there was a small, quivering lump lying on the dirty concrete of the ally. Upon hearing Rosa, Amy sat herself up "Thank God you're here. I think I broke my ankle." Rosa sniffed, looking down at the brunette's misshapen ankle "Yep, that's dislocated at least." Amy pulled a face as Rosa crouched down "How do you know? You're not a doctor!" Rosa rolled her eyes, wondering why she'd given up her Friday afternoon to rescue a grown adult rather than just getting her to call herself an ambulance. "I did three years of medical school, now shut up." Amy opened her mouth but shut it again when Rosa glared at her. "This might hurt a little, but I need to check something, okay?" Amy nodded, biting her lip as Rosa gently pulled her bad leg out straight and took off her shoe. "Can you feel my hands here?" Amy closed her eyes, trying to figure out a way to describe the weird sensations coming from her foot "Yeah, but it feels tingly." Rosa nodded, pulling Amy's sock off so she could get a better feel.

Amy's foot was cold and a faint blue colour, never a good sign after an obvious dislocation. Pressing Amy's toenail (and making her yelp a little) Rosa released it and counted the seconds it took for it to return to a normal pink colour. 6 seconds. Rosa sighed and pulled out her phone, looking at the time as the screen lit up her face "What's going on?" Rosa put her phone away and looked Amy dead in the eye "I need to reset your ankle; it's going to hurt, but after you're going to feel a lot better, okay?" Amy pulled a face and whined, looking up at the sky "Can't we wait until we get to the hospital?" Rosa shook her head "It's best if I do it now. I'm going to count to three, and on three I'm going to move it back into place." Amy nodded, tears beginning to well up in her eyes

"1... 2... 3..."

Amy waited for the agonising pain to hit her, but it didn't. Unclenching her fists, she looked down at Rosa "I thought you said you were going to do it o- Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Amy's scream was piercing, tears welling up in her eyes, but as Rosa let go of her ankle, her screams settled. Rosa was right. This felt much better. "Done screaming Santiago? Or do I need to get my ear defenders?" Amy giggled weakly "No, it's okay. I'm done." Rosa nodded curtly as she felt Amy's foot. It was slowly warming up, and she could feel a pulse again. "Good. Now, where's your car?" Amy blinked, her brain still foggy "I need to get you to the hospital, and I'm assuming you're not going to be able to balance properly on my bike." Amy sighed. She'd been stupid and ran the entire way. "It's 15 blocks that way." Amy pointed behind Rosa, who sighed.

"What is going on with you today Santiago? Amy sighed, looking away in this sudden moment of awkwardness "I don't know, I was tracking the guy for a while and I-" Rosa cut Amy off "That was a rhetorical question, not an invitation to keep talking." Amy recoiled slightly, making Rosa roll her eyes as she waddled a little closer, still crouched. "Come on, dumbass, wrap your arms around my neck." Amy raised an eyebrow, bemused expression plastered across her face "What? I don't think you could lift me; we're basically the same weight." Rosa sighed, manually placing arms around her neck before scooping her up, bridal style. "The difference is you've zero muscle." Amy dropped her jaw in mock shock as Rosa began to carry her out of the alley. "Hey - I might not be a female Terry, but I do so have muscle."

 

* * *

 

"You're so strong; I can't believe you're able to carry me all this way." Rosa sighed. The ladies were just half a block away from the car, and Amy hadn't shut up the entire time. "Where're your keys?" Amy grinned, pulling them out of her pocket and unlocking the car "One step ahead of you sister!" Rosa rolled her eyes "I will throw you on the ground and leave you for the drunks to find." Amy pressed her head against Rosa's collarbone, enjoying the warmth and comfort of Rosa's body. "You wouldn't do that. I'm injured!" Rosa growled "Try me," although she knew deep down she wouldn't. There was something extra cute about vulnerable Amy. Not that she was about to tell Amy that.

* * *

 

"I love you so much, Rosa!" Amy slurred as she was carried into her apartment. Rosa suppressed a small smile. High Amy was funny. "Come on, let's get you into bed." Rosa closed the door with her foot, deciding to lock it once she'd put Amy down - she didn't trust the brunette to hold on properly, and there was no way she was going back to the ER again tonight. It was madness earlier on - 8-hour wait for an x-ray, funny boot and crutches. On the upside, Amy was too out of it on pain meds to whine about having to miss work for at least a week or two. "No! I have to brush my teeth!" Rosa rolled her eyes but carried Amy through to the bathroom and sat her on the toilet lid. Amy whined at the sudden lack of contact, holding her arms out like a toddler wanting to be picked up. Rosa pushed her arms away and instead focused on squeezing out the toothpaste onto Amy's brush as Amy roughly grabbed her waist. Rosa looked down at Amy. Her arms actually felt pretty good wrapped around her hips.

Wait.

What?

Rosa shakes her head, reminding herself Amy didn't understand what she was doing, and it was going to be fucking awkward if she let something happen between them. She passed the toothbrush to Amy "Here. Quick brush then we're done here, and I'm going home." Amy hiccuped and pushed herself upright, swaying slightly as she opened her mouth. "I'm not brushing your teeth Santiago!" Amy tried to protest with her mouth still open, which made for interesting listening "Uh - huh ewe arr owen to bwush my teeef." Rosa turned around and rinsed Amy's toothbrush off "Nope. That's not in the job description." Amy giggled, falling forward a little into Rosa's thigh. "And rescuing me while off duty is?" Rosa sighed as she sat Amy up and pulled her into her arms. "Ooohhh... strong!"

Setting Amy down on the end of the bed, Rosa headed over to Amy's closet, picking out some PJs. "How do you want to do this?" Amy grinned before fumbling with her shirt, having lost her self-conscious nature. "Here, let me help." Rosa crouched and began to unbutton Amy's work shirt "Perv!" Rosa jumped a little. "What? No, I'm just trying to help you get chan-" Amy pressed a finger to Rosa's lips "It's okay. I like it." She giggled as she fell forward into Rosa's breasts, nuzzling into them as Rosa yelped softly. "Okay, you are really out of it. Let's sit you up and then we can get you dressed."

Rosa had no idea how hard it was to dress someone who could hardly sit up and halfway through she decided to give up, leaving Amy in her panties and bra. Pulling back the sheets, Rosa fluffed a few pillows before helping Amy shuffle into place, propping her ankle up on a cushion. "Alright, I'll leave a phone by your bed, if you need me, just ring, okay?" Amy shook her head, grabbing Rosa's hand and nearly pulling her on top of her. "Stay! You can sleep with me!" Rosa hesitated. She knew how prudish the brunette could be, and work was bound to be awkward if Amy woke up to find Rosa next to her, but at the same time, Amy looked adorable like this. What's the worst that could happen? "Okay, but if you hog the covers or snore all night, I'm kicking out onto the floor." Amy grinned to herself as Rosa climbed in next to her "Deal."

 

* * *

 

"Rosa? Are you awake?"  
"Psssst Rosa!"  
"Rosa!"

Rosa groans, detangling herself from Amy's warm body and rolling onto her back. " I am now." There is a pause so long Rosa wonders if Amy's fallen asleep again, but then she rolls over, so they're facing each other. "You're so beautiful, Rosa." Rosa isn't given a chance to respond before Amy kisses her.

What the fuck was happening right now?

She was kissing Amy Santiago, who was surprisingly good at this.

But Amy's high and doesn't know what she's doing. Sighing, Rosa breaks. Amy suddenly panics "I am so sorry Rosa, I didn't make you feel uncomfortable did I?" Rosa shook her head "No, you're fine," Amy sighs and presses her lips to Rosa's, who tenses and pulls away, much to Amy's frustration "But you're also high. I'm not doing anything you can't consent to." Amy rolls her eyes and snakes her hand down to Rosa's bra. "What if they've already worn off? What if I'm not high anymore?" Amy bites her lower lip as she lightly squeezes Rosa's breast, making her jump a little. Rosa smirks "You're out of it. Trust me." Amy's face sank in the most adorable manner. "But, if you weren't," Rosa continued, every ounce of playfulness vanishing from her face as she walked her fingers down to Amy's panties, flicking them against her skin "You'd be mine." Suddenly Amy's mouth was parched. "But in a moment, you'll pass out and forget this ever happened."

It was at that moment Amy promised herself she wouldn't sleep for the rest of the night.

She failed.

* * *

 

It was the sunlight streaming through her floral print curtains that woke Amy up. As she stretched herself out, a sharp pain hit her as her foot brushed against the end of the bed. She forgot about her foot. She felt oddly warm. Was that a side effect of the drugs? Maybe she should text Rosa to ask-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rosa's eyes shot open, sitting bolt upright as she frantically glanced around the room.

"Owwwwww..... fuck!"

Amy was on the floor, clutching her ankle, staring up at Rosa in horror.

"What the fuck, Santiago?"

The two stared at each other for a moment before mutually accepting that this was the situation they were in and getting angry at one another wasn't going to help. Rosa shook her head before getting to her feet "Are you okay?" Amy just nodded, trying not to stare at the semi-naked pretty girl in front of her. "Okay, let's get you back onto the bed." Rosa scooped the brunette into her arms, placing her on the bed and tucking her in. "Thanks, Rosa," Rosa grunted, " Just one more thing, what were we doing in bed together?" This was exactly the sort of thing Rosa wanted to avoid. "You begged me to stay the night, so I did" Amy smiled to herself "Aww. You're a sweetheart really aren't you?" Rosa growled, "Say that again, and I'll break your other ankle. Now, wait here." She strode out of the door, leaving Amy staring after her.

* * *

 

"Here." Amy opened her eyes to see Rosa stood over her with a breakfast tray. "Don't get used to it; I only cooked because I don't fancy babysitting you while I've got food poisoning." Amy grinned up at Rosa "Aww, you're going to look after me?" Rosa rolled her eyes, placing the tray on Amy's lap "Just eat."

Amy had always assumed Rosa would be into cooking the bodies of her enemies or something, but she was a really good cook, especially when it came to pancakes. "Erm, Rosa?" Rosa grunted, not moving from where she was lying on the bed. Amy traced her finger over the plate in front of her, licking the syrup off her finger. "Did we... did I kiss you? Or was that just a dream?"

Rosa turned around onto her back, carefully studying Amy's reaction "What do you want it to be?" Amy hesitated, nibbling her bottom lip, She really wanted to kiss Rosa again, but at the same time, she didn't want to mess up what they had. Dating cops could get so... messy, and she'd never dated a girl before. She didn't know half the things Rosa probably did, and what if she was complete rubbish? "Well?" Amy shrugged "I don't know. I like you, Rosa. Really like you, but I've never dated a girl before, and I don't know what I'm doi-" Rosa rolled her eyes "Shut up. Do you like me or not?" Amy nodded sheepishly. "Alright then. It's sorted." Amy blinked "Wait, what?" Rosa moved Amy's tray off her lap onto the floor "I'm taking you out for a drink tonight." Amy snorted "Got a problem with that, Santiago?" Amy shook her head, still in shock "No! I mean - no." Rosa smirked, pulling herself on top of Amy and lowering her mouth to Amy's "Good."

 

"OW! Watch the ankle!"

"Shut up and kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you guys think! Comments, Kudus and advice are always appreciated!!


End file.
